


lay your head on me

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Break Up, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: The five times Buck and Eddie 'platonically' lay their heads on each others shoulders and the one time it's not very platonic.





	lay your head on me

The first time it happens, no one notices, in the dead of night, the moonlight peaking through the curtains and the room illuminated in a yellow light from the old 90's sitcom on the tv. 

Buck hadn't slept all night, worries itching at the back of his mind like ants. So he went to the living room of Eddie's apartment and ate some food. 

Buck had lived with Eddie and was used to this place, the nice yellow walls and large t.v., photos of Chris and Eddie on the walls and a photo of Eddie with some army buddies on a end table. 

Buck was used to Eddie waking up in the middle of the night screaming, sometimes he didn't wake up screaming, sometimes just worried and covered in sweat. Like Clockwork he would check on Chris and Buck and then try to sleep. 

Now Eddie checks on Chris and sits with Buck on the couch, Buck isn't surprised. Eddie looks like he hasn't slept in days, Bucks knows the bags under his eyes don't tell much of a different story. 

"What was it like this time?" Buck asked, offering the bag of Chris' goldfish to him. Eddie shrugs and shoves his hand in, and then answers in a soft voice. 

"Army field. Locasto was shot and bled out above me" Eddie said. He looks so tired, and so pretty, light up by the light of the t.v., a cute tired pout on his lips and goldfish cracker dust on his lips and chin. 

Buck wants Eddie to sleep, needs him to sleep, Buck tilts his head and leans on Eddie's shoulder, Eddie without a second of thought moves his head on top of Buck's. 

They stayed that way until morning, and didn't mind the umcomftable way their necks ached the next day. 

···

The second time it happens. It's in front of Maddie and Chimney. Maddie and Chim were still resting up after the Doug situation and all they were doing was watching movies. 

Maddie recommended romcoms while Chimney was catching her up on iconic action films. They invited Buck and Eddie over for a little more company. 

Chimney's place was still bare, but with a few more special touch's from Maddie, who could walk much better than Chim right now. 

Maddie and Chim had been cuddled up together all through The Last Song on the long couch and Eddie and Buck were sitting on the loveseat, their thighs and arms pressed together.

Normally Buck would just swing his legs out and separate them as far apart as he could. Spread out like a cat as Maddie used to call him. But Eddie was right there. 

And Buck couldn't get comfortable, moving around and squirming in his seat, he can't just sit and watch a movie, he needs to lay and be dramatic, but with Eddie right next to him, he feels like he's frozen in place, one wrong move and Eddie could know that Buck liked him. 

"Your squirming, what's up?" Eddie asked in whisper, making sure that Maddie and Chimney couldn't hear them.

"Can't get comfortable" Buck wiggled again and Eddie snorted, he wrapped his arm around Buck's shoulder and pusbed Buck's head on to his shoulder, they moved so they were a bit more laying on the couch than sitting. 

Their whole sides from neck to almost shoulder were touching and Buck felt like he was gonna explode. "Better?" Eddie whispered, cracking a smile. 

"Better" Buck squeaked out, trying not to notice that Maddie and Chimney were watching them instead of the moving playing now. 

···

 

The third time it happens Buck is so tired. He had been up all night due to his insomnia, feeling like the world was crashing on his shoulders and that everything was gonna go wrong. 

He just couldn't get comfortable, so he watched tv all night in hope of falling asleep, he didn't sleep all night and just ended up binging the good place in Maddie's living room until the sun rose. 

Work had been slow, a couple got into a car crash, nothing to serious, the doors were stuck and they had some cuts, but they were fine. 

A jumper that Buck had saved, kicking him back into his room. A old lady coming to the station for her missing cat. Which Chimney gladly took, ignoring Hen's laughter.

But now the alarm had gone off, multiple house fires, already having casualties and Buck was so fucking tired.

He couldn't believe he had made it this far into his work day without passing out, but five hour energies qnd 2 cups of coffee spiked with redbull helped some. 

He's in the truck nodding off when Chimney notices. "Buck, you Alright?" He asked carefully. 

"Yeah. Yeah just tired. Was up all night, couldn't sleep" Buck's voice was slurred and he could feel His eyes drooping, dizziness was taking over so he closed his eyes. Just so the light wouldn't hurt him.

"Buck that's not healthy" Eddie told him. Buck mumbled out something Eddie couldn't make out, Buck turned to look at him but his eyes were closed and his head was tilted, and he was so fucking tired that Buck laid his head on Eddie's shoulder and promptly passed out the second he did. 

Hen and Chimney looked worried. "Uh Bobby, Buck won't be able to help on this one. He's passed out" Eddie told their captain. "Alright. Shit. He needs to get some help. Take off his headphones and after this take him home. He needs some sleep." Bobby said, ever the caring man. 

Eddie took of Buck's headphones carefully and laid Buck's head back on his shoulder. When they arrived at the scene Eddie Made sure Buck was leaning on something before leaving him, but before he could even think about it, he pecked Buck's forehead, "get some sleep Evan" he whispered. Then he hopped from the truck and ran to help. 

···

The fourth time it happened was an accident. Total accident. Buck and Eddie were going on a double date, Eddie and Shannon and Buck and Ally. 

Buck and Eddie are sitting on the same side of the booth and Shannon and Ally on the other. While they wanted to sit next to their significant others Buck and Eddie didn't seem keen on moving. 

They were laughing over a beer while Shannon was telling a story about taking care of Chris, a story in which he caught a frog in her backyard and begged to keep it. 

"God I love Chris, I wish he'd come back to station some time. I feel like I never see him anymore" Buck joked. 

"Hmm. Really, maybe you can come over tomorrow. The game is on and Chris wants to make football cookies" Eddie told him, smiling at him brightly. 

"Really that would be awesome. I'll be there" Buck said, completely lost in staring at Eddie's smile and the crinkle by his eyes. Ally cleared

"So Ally where are you from?" Eddie asked, breaking eye contact with Buck. "I was born in Australia actually and grew up there until I was 18" Ally told him, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Oh I didn't know that. Cool!" Buck said, faking excitement. "You didn't know where your girlfriend was from?" Shannon asked sarcastically. Buck blinked once and Eddie gave Shannon a look. 

"It never came up" Buck said defensively. "It never came up?" Shannon asked again, looking angry. "Where's Eddie from?" Shannon asked incredulously. 

"Texas." Buck answered simply. "How do you know that?" She had this look on her face like she had won, but Buck didn't understand. "Cause he told me" Buck said stupidly, looking at Eddie, who looked about ready to burst into laughter. 

Buck wasn't far away from that either. Shannon and Ally shared a look between each other and the dam broke, Eddie and Buck bursting into laughter at the sheer stupidity of the situation they were in. 

Buck was wheeze laughing and he pushed his head into Eddie's shoulder, continuing to cackle. Eddie moved his head on top of Buck's and kept laughing, eyes closed full bellied laughter.

When they stopped and opened their eyes Ally and Shannon were gone. And they couldn't help but start laughing again. 

···

The fifth time it happens is that next morning. Eddie is sitting on his couch, twisting his phone in his hands, wringing it out like a towel. He looks sad, but relieved. 

"Hey, Eddie what's wrong?" Buck asked, sliding down next to Eddie. He kept some distance from him, about a hands length, he couldn't just stay away from him.

"Shannon said she wants to file for divorce" and Holy shit, Buck was not expecting that at all. And holy shit, why? They were literally on a date last night. 

"Are we happy or sad about this?" Buck asked, should be put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, ask what's wrong? 

"We're- relieved and confused" that makes sense. This is Eddie, Eddie who loves and cares for his kid more than anyone else. Eddie is only thinking about Chris in the situation, and not himself. 

"What does Eddie think, if Chris wasn't there?" Buck asked, and Eddie looked at him like he was insane. Chris not being there was something Eddie probably couldn't even fathom, and Buck couldn't blame him, he couldn't imagine a life without Christopher either. 

"Well. I don't love her like that. I think- I think I'm in love with someone else" Eddie said, staring at the ground. Buck's heart shattered in his chest. Eddie loved somebody else. 

"Who?" Buck asked, voice cracking at the end. Eddie looked up at him almost immediately and opened his mouth to say something when Chris came running from his room, crutches on and excited. 

"Bucky!" Buck jumped up, scared from the sudden voice, tilting over on the couch dramatically, head, landing right in Eddie's lap. 

He looked up and Eddie had small fond smile on his face. Buck smiled back and without looking away from Eddie's eyes he asked Christopher,

"What's up bud?" Chris walked closer but Buck couldn't stop staring, this was a completely different angle of Eddie than he was used to. 

"Daddy promised waffles this morning" Chris laughed, and the moment broke, Eddie tearing his eyes away from Chris. 

But a new moment started, Eddie making waffles with Chris while Buck tried to not burn down the place making hash browns. 

···

Buck isn't sad or upset, he's relieved and excited about Ally breaking up with him. He didn't love Ally, he liked her like a friend, and he felt like shit for leading her on like that. But Buck didn't know what else to do about it. 

He needed to not like Eddie. But considering his last hookup was a Mexican man with dark hair, the one before named Edoardo, and the one before that looking almost exactly like Eddie. Buck figures there is no moving on from Eddie. 

Buck wonders if really even wants to move on from a man like Eddie. Eddie is a great guy that he, that he's in love with. He's in love with Eddie Diaz, a man who will never love him back. 

He's on Eddie's couch again when Eddie suddenly sits down next to him. He looks nervous, a little pale and sweaty, and Buck wonders vaguely if he's sick. 

"Eddie, you okay?" Buck asked quielty. Eddie looked at him, almost panicked before his eyes softened and he forced a smile. "I uh. I- I'm- how the fuck do I- I'm in love with a dude" Eddie spits out, looking away from Buck the second he said it. 

Holy what in the mother of fuck. 

Buck doesn't know what to say, on the one hand, one half of him is cheering, Buck likes men too, maybe he could like you! But on the other hand on the other half of him is feeling like crying, Eddie is in love with a guy who isn't him. 

 

"Oh that's nice. Thank you for telling me" Buck said. Eddie looks relieved ans happy. But confusion and sadness takes over his face in a moment. 

In a moment of pure stupidity and adrenaline, Buck puts Eddie's head on his shoulder, cause it looks like Eddie is about to start crying. 

"I don't think he loves me back" Eddie said, vulnerable and scared, and something in the air shifts, he feels so warm, and it's like he knows what's going to happen. 

Eddie looks up at him through tear streaked eyes and wet eyelashes.

"How will you know if you never tell him?" Buck askes. It's almost like a challenge.

"I don't know if he even likes dudes" Eddie mumbled, voice quiet. Like of they spoke to loud the protective bubble of this moment would pop. 

"Maybe you should just kiss him and see what he does" Buck is challenging him again, he wants Eddie to kiss him first, not for pride or manliness. He wants to know that Eddie loves him like he loves Eddie. 

That's all it takes, and Eddie leans up a little and turns his head, and Buck bows his. Their noses brush and Eddie moves up further, their lips almost brushing. 

Buck doesn't know what's going to happen, but he knows what he wants to happen. He pushes forward barely and their lips touch, and nothing else mattera except for Eddie's lips in his.

Eddie's hand on his shoulder as he pushes himself up to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth for Buck. He swings up so he's sitting in Buck's lap and his arms are arouns his neck, and Buck has to lean up to kiss him despite beind 2 inches taller. 

But Buck doesn't care, Eddie is in lap, kissing him like it's the only thing he wants to do. It's the only thing Buck wants to do right now too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, but this is my first request, sorry this took so long but I've been sick and not really in the writing mood. Follow me on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr @eliottsevak


End file.
